hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Philippine basin typhoon season
Disclaimer: This is just a hypothetical live season which exclusive at Philippine Area of Responsibility, the place where local weather center tracks typhoons. not related to ongoing real Pacific typhoon season The '2018 Philippine basin typhoon season '''is a live season which takes place in the Philippine Area of Responsibility (PAR), which is part of Western Pacific basin. This time, local Filipino names are assigned in use for the typhoons that will enter the area. It does not track areas outside of the PAR. The season will officially start at May 15, and will last through the end of the year. Seasonal Forecasts Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:360 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2018 till:01/01/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 color:SY text:Albert (Adarna) from:28/05/2018 till:06/06/2018 color:TS barset:break barset:skip from:07/06/2018 till:14/06/2018 color:ST text:Brianna (Bayani) from:10/06/2018 till:20/06/2018 color:TY text:Cyrus (Cielo) from:24/06/2018 till:16/07/2018 color:SY text:Denise (Danilo) from:27/06/2018 till:03/07/2018 color:TS text:Ernie from:04/07/2018 till:23/07/2018 color:TY text:Francine from:07/07/2018 till:14/07/2018 color:TS text:Gerald (Erning) from:08/07/2018 till:26/07/2018 color:TY text:Hope (Fernan) from:15/07/2018 till:26/07/2018 color:TY text:Irving (Gemma) from:16/07/2018 till:20/07/2018 color:ST text:Janice (Hilario) from:20/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:SY text:Kurt from:24/07/2018 till:29/07/2018 color:TY text:Lauren (Isadora) from:29/07/2018 till:02/08/2018 color:TS text:Mateo from:05/08/2018 till:07/08/2018 color:TD text:14F from:08/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:TY text:Nina (Jasmine) from:13/08/2018 till:21/08/2018 color:TS text:Odell (Kokoy) barset:break from:28/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 color:TD text:17F from:28/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:ST text:Portia (Lorenzo) from:31/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:SY text:Ron (Myrna) from:01/09/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:TY text:Shelby (Ningning) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2018 till:01/06/2018 text:May from:01/06/2018 till:01/07/2018 text:June from:01/07/2018 till:01/08/2018 text:July from:01/08/2018 till:01/09/2018 text:August from:01/09/2018 till:01/10/2018 text:September from:01/10/2018 till:01/11/2018 text:October from:01/11/2018 till:01/12/2018 text:November from:01/12/2018 till:01/01/2019 text:December Outlook FARM RIVER METEOROLOGICAL CENTER PHILIPPINE AREA OF RESPONSIBILITY TROPICAL WEATHER OUTLOOK September 1, 2018 7:00 PM PHT Another invest is spotted between China and Taiwan. Right now, conditions are too hostile but development may happen within the next five days. There are currently no active storms in the basin. ~FORECASTER FARM The Lucarius Hurricane Center (LHC) has also issued the c as a weather model to showcase the model forecast for the active disturbances.Gary K Weather Center (GKWC) has also issued his own Wind Probability Models Forecasters Main Forecasters * Farm River - head forecaster. * GloriouslyBlonde - simulated storm image maker, head of recon. * Charka123 - Model intensity guide maker. * KingLucarius - Forecaster, Wind Model Producer. Occasional Forecasters * HurricaneBrick * Bluetiger0824 * GaryKJR * No.1 Mobile Current Advisories ''All advisories issued are found here: 2018 Philippine basin typhoon season/advisory archive Forecast Super Typhoon Ron SUPER TYPHOON RON FORECAST INIT FORECAST VALID 09/09/2018 MAX WIND 190 KPH (10-MIN) 260 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 928 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/10/2018 MAX WIND 215 KPH (10-MIN) 280 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 912 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/11/2018 MAX WIND 230 KPH (10-MIN) 305 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 897 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/12/2018 MAX WIND 205 KPH (10-MIN) 250 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 928 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/13/2018 MAX WIND 215 KPH (10-MIN) 270 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 918 MBAR. Typhoon Shelby Typhoon SHELBY FORECAST INIT FORECAST VALID 09/09/2018 MAX WIND 140 KPH (10-MIN) 185 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 970 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/10/2018 MAX WIND 130 KPH (10-MIN) 165 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 984 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/11/2018 MAX WIND 100 KPH (10-MIN) 120 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 997 MBAR. FORECAST VALID 09/12/2018 MAX WIND 75 KPH (10-MIN) 65 KPH (1-MIN)...PRESSURE 1003 MBAR. (EXTRATROPICAL) FORECAST VALID 09/13/2018 DISSIPATED Systems Super Typhoon Albert (Adarna) | Winds = 205 km/h ( mph) | Pressure = 923 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 18 | Dissipated = June 1 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Albert_May_29.jpg|track = Albert2018New.png}}A disturbance developed into a tropical depression on May 18 while located to the southeast of Zamboanga. It gradually intensified and reached tropical storm status on the night of May 19 and named Albert by FRMC, and Adarna by PAGASA. It gradually intensified and became a strong typhoon, after entering the northwestern part of the South China Sea. On May 27, 16:00 HKT, Albert strengthened to a super typhoon, around 100 km south of Hong Kong. Recon data found winds of 205 km/h and pressure of 923 mbar. At 1:00 HKT, the next day the eye was approximately 20 km southwest of Hong Kong with the typhoon heading onto the mainland in a northerly direction. It transitioned to a post-tropical cyclone afterwards. Hong Kong Observatory issued Hurricane Signal No. 10 due to the storm. It only caused few deaths in the main city, but the others were from other towns and Macao. The storm caused an estimated damage of $12 billion, making one of the most damaging typhoon in the basin. It also caused 295 deaths. In Philippines, many fishermen were stalled by the storm, but no deaths were reported. Rough waves were reported along coastline of Palawan. Severe Tropical Storm Brianna (Bayani) | Winds = 95 km/h ( mph) | Pressure = 997 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = May 28 | Dissipated = June 14 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Brianna June 13 2018.jpg|track = Brianna2018New.png ‎}}An area of low pressure was spotted east of Mindanao. On May 28, PAGASA declared it as tropical depression, naming "Bayani". Two days after it's formation, FRMC also issued an advisory on it, making it a tropical depression. It stalled and weakened a bit due to wind shear, but on June 4, it strengthened to a tropical storm and named Brianna, off the coast of Mindanao. However, it is only brief, as it weakens again. On June 6, FRMC issued it's last advisory on it, but next day, it regenerated and advisories were resumed. When it entered the Sulu Sea, conditions were favorable for further development, as it became more organized. It strengthened to a severe tropical storm, and made landfall in Palawan. Wind shear weakened the storm, and it was downgraded to a remnant low by June 14. Typhoon Cyrus (Cielo) | Winds = 175 km/h ( mph) | Pressure = 932 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 10 | Dissipated = June 20 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Cyrus_June_17_2018.jpg|track =Cyrus2018New.png }}Another disturbance was spotted east of Mindanao. Later it would strengthen and reached Tropical Storm status by June 11, prompting FRMC to give the name Cyrus, and Cielo by PAGASA. It gradually intensified, but it would able to intensify to a severe tropical storm and later a weak typhoon. Favorable conditions allowed the storm to further intensify, as it becoming more annular and deepening further. It reached super typhoon status south of Taiwan, prompting immediate evacuation. It further intensified to a Category 5, and reached it's peak intensity of 185 km/h and pressure of 928 mbar. However, it entered rapid cool waters and extremely high wind shear, allowing the storm to rapidly weaken and dissipate by June 20, never making any landfall except on islands of Batanes. Like Albert, the Hong Kong Observatory issued Gale Wind Signal No.8 due to the storm. It caused far less damage than Albert, but it still killed a lot and destroyed several homes, plus flash flooding in Hong Kong. It caused $728 million in damage and 43 deaths. Super Typhoon Denise (Danilo) | Winds = 185 km/h (115 mph) | Pressure = 932 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 24 | Dissipated = July 16 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Denise July 8.jpg|track = Denise2018New.png}}A disturbance formed well East of the Philippines. It organized before being classified as a Tropical Depression. However, it wasn't long before it was named Tropical Storm Denise. Denise began gradual intensification as she neared the Philippines. It went through fluctuation between Category 2 and 3 as Denise moved through the islands, still continuing to strengthen. Denise reached Category 4 status in the Sulu Sea, prompting a Signal No.4 watch in certain areas. It finally reached Category 5 Super Typhoon strength before making landfall in Palawan. It wasn't long before Denise started to weaken. Denise finally level out, sustaining Category 1 Typhoon level winds up until landfall. Denise started to rapidly dissipate after landfall. On July 16th, Denise was announced to have fully dissipated. Denise did over $250 million in damage and killed almost 200, mostly in Central Philippines (mostly Cebu and Bohol). Tropical Storm Ernie | Winds = 75 km/h (45 mph) | Pressure = 1007 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = June 27 | Dissipated = July 3 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image = Ernie June 29-2018.jpg|track =ErnieFarm2018.png }}A disturbance was found near China. On June 27th was designated a Tropical Depression. Not long after, the storm strengthened sufficiently to receive the name Ernie. It would slowly move East before making landfall. The interaction with land weakened the storm back down to Tropical Depression status. The storm failed to restrengthen, moving West-Northwest at very high speeds over the next few days. Ernie brushed Southern Taiwan but overall effects were minimal. It dissipated well west of Taiwan on July 3rd. Typhoon Francine | Winds = 175 km/h (110 mph) | Pressure = 937 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 4 | Dissipated = July 23 |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Francine July 17.jpg|track =FrancineFarm2018.png }}A low pressure area was spotted near Guam. Initial observations made the low stay at it's current state. However, on July 4, conditions began to increase favorability for development, and the system was named Francine. Francine stalled for a bit but it resumed it strengthening period where it become a typhoon. It began a period of rapid deepening, where Francine reached high-end Category 4 strength with 175 kph (10-min) winds, closing into super typhoon status. Francine maintained it's strength for hours before weakening again, mostly due to eyewall replacement cycle, and began to accelerate east. Francine turned extratropical around July 23, and was absorbed later on. Tropical Storm Gerald (Erning) | Winds = 75 km/h (45 mph) | Pressure = 1000 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 7 | Dissipated = July 14 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Gerald.jpg|track = GeraldFarm2018.png}}On July 7th, a Tropical Depression formed near the Philippine Islands. The depression moved over the islands, sustaining winds as it headed North. The depression was named Gerald, North of the Philippines. Gerald strengthened marginally as it curved West toward China. It finally made landfall before dissipating on July 14th. Gerald dealt minimal damage and no lives were lost. It still enhanced the monsoon, causing minimal rains. Typhoon Hope (Fernan) | Winds = 150 km/h (95 mph) | Pressure = 966 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 8 | Dissipated = July 26 |color2 = |type2 = Category 3 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Hope July 14.jpg|track =HopeFarm2018.png }}On July 8th a Tropical Depression formed a short distance East of the Philippine Islands. It quickly intensified into Tropical Storm Hope. Hope began to rapidly intensify, as it reached typhoon status. Hope finally peaked at Category 3 Typhoon status, having a bit disorganized structure. Despite this it weakened considerably down to a Category 2 Typhoon before making it's first landfall. It weakened down to a Tropical Storm as it emerged into the South China Sea, allowing it to restrengthen back to a Category 1 Typhoon. Hope made it's final landfall in Hainan, in China, as a typhoon, dissipating rapidly. Hope dealt 78 million in damages and killed 34. Typhoon Irving (Gemma) | Winds = 120 km/h (75 mph) | Pressure = 975 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 15 | Dissipated = July 26 |color2 = |type2 = Category 1 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Irving_July_22_2018.jpg|track =IrvingFarm2018.png }}A Tropical Depression formed well East of the Philippine Islands. It intensified at a moderate rate, becoming Tropical Storm Irving. Irving continued to steadily intensify over the next several days. Irving reached Category 1 Typhoon status before making landfall that same day. Irving weakened considerably down to a Tropical Depression. Irving despite re-converging into water dissipated on July 26th. Irving caused $22 million in damages and killed 3 people. Severe Tropical Storm Janice (Hilario) | Winds = 95 km/h 60 mph) | Pressure = 994 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 16 | Dissipated = July 20 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Janice July 18 2018.jpg|track = Janice2018.png}}A Tropical Depression spawned East of the Philippines before moving in a non-linear path Northward. It strengthened sufficiently to be named Janice, rapidly intensifying. Janice would peak as a Severe Tropical Storm before weakening due to cooler waters. It became Extratropical before hitting Japan. Overall damage was minimal and 6 deaths were recorded. Super Typhoon Kurt | Winds = 215 km/h (135 mph) | Pressure = 917 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 20 | Dissipated = August 3 |color2 = |type2 = Category 5 super typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Kurt July 27 2018.jpg|track = KurtFarm2018.png}}On July 20th, a Tropical Depression spawned off the coast of Indonesia. The young system intensified steadily over that day before being named. Shortly after recieving the name Kurt, it quickly became a Category 1 Typhoon. Kurt accelerated intensification further, quickly becoming a Super Typhoon, the 3rd of the season. It would sustain for a little while before weakening shortly before landfall in Malasia. It would weaken down to a Tropical Storm due to land interaction, However, Kurt would intensify back to a minimal Typhoon for a short time before weakening once again to to cooler Sea Surface Temperatures. It would brush Indonesia's other landform. It dissipated on August 3rd. Typhoon Lauren (Isadora) | Winds = 120 km/h (75 mph) | Pressure = 981 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 24 | Dissipated = July 29 |color2 = |type2 = Category 1 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Lauren July 26 2018.jpg|track =LaurenFarm2018.png }}On July 24, a Tropical Depression formed a decent distance East of the Philippines. It strengthened as it went north before making an abrupt turn West. Lauren would reach Typhoon status not long later. Lauren would weaken to a Tropical Storm before making landfall in the Philippines. Lauren finally would dissipate over the islands on July 29th. Tropical Storm Mateo | Winds = 75 km/h 45 mph) | Pressure = 1003 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = July 29 | Dissipated = August 2 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Mateo July 20 2018.jpg|track = MateoFarm2018.png}}A Tropical Depression spawned off the Northern coasts of China on July 29. It would go East before making an erratic turn Northward. It would strengthen enough to receive the name Mateo West of South Korea. Mateo would finally strike North Korea as a Tropical Storm. Not long after, Mateo would dissipate into a Tropical Depression. Mateo would become unrecognizable in the Sea of Japan. Tropical Depression 14F | Winds = 55 km/h 30 mph) | Pressure = 1007 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 5 | Dissipated = August 7 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image = 14F.jpg|track = 14FFarm2018.png}}A tropical system formed a small distance East of Vietnam. It would quickly develop into a Tropical Depression shortly before making landfall in Vietnam. It would soon degenerate into a wave before dying over Laos. Typhoon Nina (Jasmine) | Winds = 170 km/h (105 mph) | Pressure = 938 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 8 | Dissipated = September 1 |color2 = |type2 = Category 4 typhoon (SSHWS)|image = Nina_Aug29.JPG|track = }} Tropical Storm Odell (Kokoy) | Winds = 75 km/h (45 mph) | Pressure = 998 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 13 | Dissipated = August 24 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Odell 08-20-18.jpg|track = }} Tropical Depression 17F | Winds = 55 km/h (35 mph) | Pressure = 1004 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 28 | Dissipated = September 2 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical depression (SSHWS)|image = 17F 2018.jpg|track = }} Severe Tropical Storm Portia (Lorenzo) | Winds = 95 km/h (60 mph) | Pressure = 992 mbar (hPa) | Wind Type = 10-min | Formed = August 28 | Dissipated = September 9 |color2 = |type2 = Tropical storm (SSHWS)|image = Portia 08-31-2018.jpg|track = }} Super Typhoon Ron (Myrna) |color2 = |color3 = |type = STY |category = Super typhoon (PAGASA) |category2 = Category 4 super typhoon (SSHWS) |time = Sunday, September 9, 2018 |location = Pacific Ocean |intensity = 190 kph (10-min), 260 kph (1-min), 928 mbar |movement = W at 13 kph |image = Ron_07-09-18.jpg |track = }} Typhoon Shelby (Ningning) |color2 = |color3 = |type = TY |category = Typhoon (PAGASA) |category2 = Category 2 typhoon (SSHWS) |time = Saturday, September 8, 2018 |location = South of Japan |intensity = 130 kph (10-min), 155 kph (1-min), 978 mbar |movement = NE at 27 kph |image = Shelby 09-05-18.jpg |track = }} Storm Names Main Page: 2018 Philippine basin typhoon season/naming The PAGASA and JTWC uses these names to name any tropical depression that enters the PAR area. Farm River Meteorological Center The FRMC also names storms that reached tropical storm intensity. Season Effects Category:Philippine basin Category:Live Seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Pacific typhoon seasons Category:Farm River's Creations Category:Outlooks Category:PAR Category:PAGASA